Equipment units such as air conditioning condensers and heat pumps are commonly used to heat and cool the interior spaces of homes and small commercial buildings. Typically, the equipment unit is installed on an exterior of the home or building on the ground or roof surface. So that the equipment unit is elevated above the ground or roof, apart from any water or landscaping material thereon, an equipment pad may be positioned between the equipment unit and the ground or roof. The equipment pad may be made from a material such as concrete, plastic or a composite.
To increase airflow to the equipment unit and reduce obstruction due to snow, ice, landscaping matter, or other materials, the equipment unit may be elevated above the pad using a riser. A variety of objects are frequently used as risers, including lumber, cap stones, cinder blocks, and plastic cones or cylinders. The risers often appear unattractive and unstable to the average consumer. Additionally, the average installer can have difficulty placing a unit on four independent risers with mastic on top to hold the unit in place. Moreover, the need for separate risers increases not only the material cost of an installed condensing unit, but also the time and labor costs for sourcing, carrying, and installing the risers.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an equipment pad that includes a riser that adequately and safely supports a condensing unit. There also is a need for an equipment pad that includes a riser that may be easily shipped and stored.